The True Meaning Of Love
by chazwwe
Summary: T.K Kari and Davis are at the ages of 17, as they grow up they experience life threw an adults eyes and learn the true meaning of love M for violence R
1. Prodigy

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon but I can always wish right?

Prodigy 

T.K Kari and Davis are at the ages of 17, as they grow up so did there personality's and looks like for instance Davis is still acts at some points like the goofy teenager he was 5 years ago but has grown In height and has matured and knows more about life thanks to his friends, while T.K has still got his hat but his hair is much neater than it was but his personality hadn't changed a bit he was still that caring guy that the whole group enjoyed being around, now as for Kari she had matured a whole lot more than the boys, her hair is now longer and is coming past her shoulders while she still carry's her camera around her neck.

Ever since the defeat of MaloMyotusmon the digital-world has become a much safer place but with no more evil digimon to face the digidestineds used the place to just kick back with there partners and enjoy themselves but with the older generation all now adults the soon to be adults had more time to themselves, and speaking of the old digidestineds, Tai had become a famous football player in Japan and is one of the most wanted men in football, Matt on the offer hand had disbanded the teenaged wolves and decided to head out as a single artist, as he is now preparing on his first album he now live in America and visits Japan when he gets the chances.

As they are now in there last year of high school Davis is still looking out to become just like Tai and hopefully become as big as him, T.K decided to go after his dreams of becoming a basket ball player thou not very tall he is the captain of his team. Kari wants to get into photography as she has been tacking pictures with her camera since the age of 12 she is on the schools news paper team and takes pictures at school events.

(A/N yeah that was short but I just wanted to let you know what happens when and why it happens saves me time answering questions, but if you have any feel free to ask)


	2. how much can happen in 3 mont

Chapter 1: how much can happen in 3 months

Disclaimer: don't own nothing except my PS3

_Beep beep, beep beep _

A hand emerges from under the covers and switches the alarm clock of.

"T.K, time to wake up for school dear" shouted Miss Takaishi from outside his bedroom doer.

"All right mum" shouted T.K wishing that he could just go back to sleep.

He rises from out of his bed and heads over to his mirror were he gets changed and places his hat atop of his head he looks himself in the mirror and lets out a deep sigh.

"So it's finally the last year of school" he says to himself with a big grin "wonder who will be are teacher?"

He heads to the front lounge were he picks up his bag and heads for the doer.

"I'm now going mum" shouts T.K while opening the doer.

"Ok, have fun at school dear" shouts his mum as T.K is closing the doer.

He walks down the corridor and pushes the button to the elevator it comes down with a thud and a ding as the doers slide open as always it was heavily crowded, T.K enter the elevator while getting squished to the back, while it was going down floor by floor and people exciting and entering all he cold think about was the image of Kari. _See he went to America to go on tour with his brother Matt and hadn't seen Kari or any offer digidestineds since the last day of school,_ while he was thinking about Kari he didn't notice the elevator had hit ground floor a man behind him taped him on the shoulder.

"Hey kid, you gona get of or just keep daydreaming al day?" the man said in a annoyed tone of voice while taping his trainer to the floor he was blocking his and the rests exit.

"o… sorry" said T.K snapping out of his little daydream and back into reality were he noticed he was being stared at by 4 men waiting for him to move.

T.K walked out the doer and to the left so the offers could exit each one glancing at him as they walked by.

"Wow that was close" he said talking to himself.

"What was close T.K?" asked a familiar yet unfamiliar voice.

T.K turned around in confusion to meet his eyes with a boy the same size as him with a black spiky hair "uh…do I know you?"

"T.K, don't you recognize me?" asked the boy.

"Um no, I'm afraid not" said T.K still in confusion.

"It's me Cody" said the boy with a big grin on his face.

T.K's jaw couldn't help but drop "C….C…Cody…..wow you've changed so much in so little time" _yes before he left Cody had grown quit a bit but he is now taller and before he left he still had the bowl like hair, _"so…….how was your vacation then" asked T.K still in shock.

"Yeah it was alright" said the now much taller boy as him and T.K were heading down the pavement on there way to school "I helped Yolei look for a job"

"O yeah of coerce she's out of school now, so how did that go" said an amused T.K

"Yeah well not so well" Cody was trying not to burst out laughing

"Yeah…. How come?"

"Well firstly her parents were forcing her to get a job in the first place and secondly she sorter had ago at all the people that were interviewing her" they both start laughing.

"So did she get a job in the end?" asked T.K

"Well…"Cody said

_At the Inoue grocery store Yolei is putting a box on the counter while going behind the cash register someone comes up to her "yes may I help you?"_

Back with T.K and Cody

"Well let's just say she didn't need a job in the first place" as soon as Cody finished his sentence Davis popped up behind the two and swings his arms round both of them

"Hey T.K finally back huh so how was Matt's big tour?"

"It was great thanks Davis, so how was your vacation, anything happen?" asked T.K

"Cody didn't you tell him?" asked Davis

"Tell me what?" asked a confused T.K

"o um nothing" said Cody with a look of worry on his face at the same time Davis was glaring at him, something was defiantly up T.K thort.

The rest of the journey the three were all talking about Matt's tour as they finally reached School T.K and Davis both said together

"Ahhh only one more year" then Davis looked to his left at Cody "except for you" as Davis bursts out with laughter.

"I don't mind Davis I like school" said Cody as he went of to his class room, Davis was speechless

"Don't have a comeback for that one do you?" chuckled T.K.

"O shut up and let's just get to class and get this year over and done with.

"What ever you say" said T.K while putting his hands behind his back and walking towards the class room getting faster every step "think you can beat" laughed T.K

"O you bet I can"

Both boys started to run as fast as they both could dodging every student that came in there path, they entered the school and passing several classrooms along the way, they could see there class room up

Ahead they were neck and neck until a teacher came out of one of the rooms stopping them both in there track.

"Seniors should no better not to run about the school now how would it look if you got detention on Your first day back" shouted a very annoyed teacher.

T.K and Davis both looked at each offer then back at the teacher and said at the same time "yes sir, Sorry sir" in a _we just don't want to get in trouble_ tone.

"Now get to class both of you" said the teacher as he headed into his classroom.

T.K and Davis both looked at each offer and couldn't help but laugh as they walked to there class, theyReached the doer and T.K put his hand on it and flung it open and looked over to were he and Kari

Always sit, _Kari isn't here yet well it is quit early_ he thort as he went to sit at his desk and put his bagUnder it for the new school year, while Davis stayed by the doer.

T.K was putting some books in his desks and waiting to see Kari for the first time in 3 months then Suddenly the doer opened to revile a girl with long brown hair

"Hey Kari" said Davis

"Kar…." T.K couldn't finish his sentence Kari flung her arms round Davis and kissed him on the lips,

The kiss then finished and as Kari was heading to her seat she saw T.K.

T.K with the look of shock on his face was staring at the girl he loved for years kissing his best mate.

Kari with a look of shock on her face couldn't be leave that he's back.

(A/N now that's a cliffhanger next update should be in the next 24 hours "looks at his watch" hmm how long till Lord Pata arrives)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why, why did you do this?

As the tension built in the room and T.K and Kari both looking at each offer with astonishment until one of them spoke up

"O um hey T.K how long you been back?" asked a very nerves Kari as she was making her way to her seat

"Yesterday evening" replied a very confused and annoyed T.K

"O ok" said Kari in a hushed tone, as she was about to sit down she looked at T.K who was just string into nothingness.

"T.K I'm…" as she was about to apologies the class doer opened to emerge a teacher who was very familiar to T.K and Kari.

"Ok everyone sit down and hush" he said as he made his way over to the blackboard "right my name is Mr. Fujiyama now some of you may know we and offers wont so lets see who we got in the class" he scans the register for people that he new of and the ones that didn't "Look who we have here" said the teacher with a huge smile on his face while walking over to the desks were T.K and Kari were sitting "T.K and Kari glad you could be in my class" he said.

"Um Mr. Fujiyama how come your teaching us" said a still very upset T.K while not even glancing at Kari.

"didn't you here I was promoted to a seignior teacher" he said still smiling as he bent down between the two desks "So are you two together then?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"No" said T.K feeling like he could just crawl in a ditch and stay there

"Aw that's to bad back when you were in my class it always seemed like you two used to like each offer, o well" he said as he was making his way back to the blackboard "right, now class this is your last year so I expect it to be perfect"

The whole class yet out a huge groan

The rest of the morning there was absolute silence between the two not even glancing at each offer and then the bell went for lunch Kari picked up her books but in her attempt at rushing she dropped all her stuff she lent down to pick her bag and books up when her eyes met T.K's he was holding out a book that he picked up.

"Here" said T.K in a hushed tone

"Thanks" said Kari in the same hushed tone T.K was in as she took the book out of his hand "Well….see you later then" as she stood up and tuned around, as she started to walk away she felt a hand grad her arm she turned back around to see T.K standing there.

There was a minuet of silence when tears started to build up in T.K's eyes.

"When were you planning on telling me?" he asked while holding the tears back but to no use

"Tell you what exactly?" Kari said looking of to the window

Tears started to run down his cheeks "Telling me that you and Davis are going out"

"What do you care you didn't tell me anything to prevent it" Kari said holding back her tears "Now can you just leave me alone" she said and ran out the classroom doer and out of T.K's site.

"I've had enough of this" said T.K who felt like he just died but wanted to kill the next person that looked at him he storms out of the room and heads out of school and starts to run home with tears falling from his eyes.

He reached his apartment and luckily his mum went to work and wouldn't be back till this evening, he went thru his doer dumped his bag on the sofa and walked to his room and slammed his doer behind him. In his room he was laying on his bed with held a picture in his hands of him and Kari down at America, and that's when he wished he just stayed there with Matt but no his mum forbid them both being so far from her. He then went to sleep still holding the picture.

_Four hours later _

_Ring ring, ring ring _

.T.K lifted his head up of his pillows "o just go away" he said with dried tears all over his face.

He left it to go to the answering machine.

"Hey T.K you there it's Cody"

T.K lifted his arm and picked the phone up.

"Hey Cody what's up?" said T.K trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"What's up is that all you got to say T.K you missed half of school today" said Cody.

"Yeah well I wasn't feeling good OK" shouted T.K as he hung up the phone.

At that point his mum entered threw the doer.

"Hey T.K I'm home" said his mother in a cheerful voice.

"Hey mum" T.K groaned

"So T.K what you feel like having for dinner tonight?" his mum asked.

"Nothing I'm not hungry" said a saddened T.K.

"T.K are you feeling alright" asked his mum who was very concerned.

"I'm fine I'm just tired" said T.K burying his back into his pillow.

"Well ok then call me if you need anything" she said while walking into the kitchen.

The next week went by just as normal, normal classes, normal weather, some-what

normal teacher the only thing that wasn't normal is that T.K had missed the whole week of school claiming he had a virus so on the Friday after school had ended Davis and Cody thort they head round to see how he was doing while both of them forgetting that T.K hadn't talked to Davis about him and Kari.

Davis and Cody walked up to the doer of T.K's apartment and knocked on the doer.

Miss Takashi opened the doer "Cody, Davis what brings you here?"

"We were wondering if we could see T.K" said Cody.

"Yeah we were wondering if out bud is any better" said Davis as he swung his arm round Cody's neck.

"I will go ask him wait right here" Miss Takashi left the to at the step and went and knocked on T.K's doer.

"T.K your friends are here to see you" said his mum.

"Well I'm not feeling up to it tell them I will see them on Monday" said a still very annoyed T.K.

His mum walked to the front doer and stood in front of the two boys.

"I'm sorry T.K still isn't feeling his best but I'm sure he will be back on Monday, hey why don't you knock for his" said Miss Takashi.

"Yeah ok tell him will see him on Monday" said Davis.

"Ok by boys" as T.K's mum said while waving good by and then shutting the doer.

_Monday _

Cody and Davis knocked at T.K's doer and his mum appeared.

"O morning boys what are you doing here?" asked a very confused Miss Takashi.

"Um were here to walk to school with T.K, it was your idea after all" said a also confused Davis.

"O I am sorry boys I'm surprised T.K didn't tell you"

"Tell us what?" said Davis and Cody at the same time.

"That he's gone to live with his brother in America" said Miss Takashi.

"WHAT" both Cody and Davis Screamed.

(A/N well another one bites the dust damn I am never suing a queen saying again so anyway hope you enjoyed it and I will not update till I get a few more reviews so if you like the story do tell people)


	4. In America

(A/N: Sorry for the wait guys I have been really ill and in and out of the hospital for about a month still not 100 so if next update takes awhile I'm very sorry.)

Disclaimer I don't own Digimon or any music that appears in this story.

David and Cody couldn't believe what they were hearing, there were so many thorts running threw there heads like why didn't he tell us and why did he leave in the first place well that one was obvious to Cody but not Davis.

Davis looked at Cody and nodded his head "We need to go tell the offers".

Cody nodded back in agreement "Thanks Miss Takashi".

Cody and Davis ran from the doer to the elevator as they were doing that Cody took out his D-Terminal and messaged the offers.

"We need to meet at the park NOW"

"Cody"

The message was sent to Kari.

Cody and Davis made there way to the park.

Offer side of town.

"Beep, beep"

Kari looked down at her pockets and noticed there D-Terminals had received a message; she took it out of her pocket and read the screen.

"We need to meet at the park NOW

Cody"

"Wonder what's wrong" thort Kari.

Kari then headed towards the park.

On the plain

T.K was sitting on a seat next to the window and was looking out it like nothing was there, he then looked forward and started to shut his eyes and plugged in his ipod and started to listen to a song from a band he had only just heard of that morning.

"_I got a friend who's always out of luck  
He just sits and watches the clock  
Expecting to shake hands and save face  
And for it to somehow show him his place  
But the puzzle doesn't look like it's missing a piece  
But there's always a leaf falling from the tree  
I know he'll find it one day  
I just hope it's not too late_

_My brother lives in a way I don't understand  
I've met all kinds of people but nothing like that man  
He says the future's just a figment  
Of your imagination, it is nothing permanent  
And when he gets there he'll decide  
Whether to run or think or swim or sink or hide  
But I wonder if when he's alone  
All he cries for is a real home  
With a girl to hold as they both grow old  
And wear their rings that are made of gold  
Their lives unfold in a common m  
With a beauty only they behold  
He needs love._

_The sun shines in through my window  
It's winter now and it hangs so low  
It looks me straight in the eye  
And it sees right through all my lies  
It lights up the strings on my guitar  
With my shadow on piano we play until we see the stars  
Then I turn around and he is gone  
Faded into blackness with the sun  
So I stop the jam, make a plan  
To find out who I really am  
Another gram won't hold the dam  
In a life that's nothing but a sham  
I need truth."_

The song finished and T.K sighed to himself realising how much that song told the story of what is happening at this very moment, the intercom then bleeped.

"Lady's and Gentlemen we our now set for landing in Orlando I hope you have enjoyed your flight and please fly again with Japan Airways."

The intercom then bleeped of and T.K set his clock for America's time and then continued to look out the window.

At the park

"Were is Kari she should be here by now" said Davis as he and Cody were sitting on one of the park benches.

"There she is" Cody said while pointing to the gate that Kari had just walked threw.

Davis stood up and waved to Kari, Kari then ran towards Davis and threw her arms around his shoulders as did Davis round Kari's waste "So what's wrong Cody?" Kari asked looking confused.

"Well we just found out T.K is on his way back to America" replied Cody.

Kari let out a gasp.

"And he wont becoming back" Davis then finished of what Cody was going to say.

Kari let out another gasp and let go of Davis "We need to go get him back" Kari said with a look of discomfort on her face.

Davis was saddened by Kari letting go of there hug but understood.

"But how we haven't got the money" asked Cody.

"I'm sure if we asked my brother he would lend me some and if we told Matt that were coming he would help out to" said Kari

"Alright then but we better tell Tai soon or…" Cody was cut of by Kari

"I'm already on it" she said as she pulled out her Cell phone she would of done it with her D-Terminal but this was to hard to explain in words.

"All right and ill get on to Matt" said Davis also pulling out his phone.

(A/N both calls happen at the same time)

Phone call to Tai.

"Hello Tai speaking"

"Hey Tai it's me"

"O hey Kari, what's up?"

"Tai can I borrow some money please?"

"O god you've been talking to Mimi again, haven't you."

"No, no nothing like that, we need it to go to America."

"Wait, first whose we? And second why do you need to go to America?"

"Me, Davis and Cody"

"Alright, now why do you need to go to America?"

"Well T.K has sort of gone there to stay for ever and were going to go bring him back"

"Um Alright dose Matt know your going?"

"Davis is now on the phone to him"

"Well ok if he doesn't mind you crashing there it's alright with me"

"Thank you so much Tai"

"No Prob, cya"

"Bye"

They both hang up.

Phone call to Matt

"Matt here, who's speaking?"

"Hey Matt its Davis"

"O hey Davis let me guess its about T.K?"

"Yeah we were wondering if me, Kari and Cody could come crash there for a little bit"

"How long will you lot be staying?"

"I don't know but not for to long"

"Well alright then, what should I tell T.K?"

"Don't tell him we will surprise him"

"Ok then just give me a heads up when you land in America k"

"Yeah sure, see you soon"

"You too bye"

They both hanged up

(A/N sorry that bit was crap I just didn't know of any offer way to do it)

Both Davis and Kari have finished there calls"

"So what Tai say" asked Cody.

"He said its fine as long as Matt doesn't mind" replied Kari

"He said it would be fine as long as we don't stay to long" said Davis

"Well that's good, so I'm going to go back to mine so I can tell my parents" said Cody as he walked out the gate.

"Yeah same here" said Davis

"Alright then Bye" said Kari.

Kari walked over to Davis and embraced him in a hug and kissed him, Davis returned the kiss and then they parted ways.

((A/N not going to do when they talk to there parents just a waste of space and your time)

At the airport 

"K Matt see you latter"

Cody hangs up his phone

"So what he say?" asked Davis as he was placing his lugged onto the platform.

"He said there isn't enough room but he's booked us 3 rooms at a hotel" replied Cody

"That will be fine" said Kari as she was also placing her lugged onto the platform

"Three there is no need for Three, you should have told him me and Kari would have been fine" said Davis as he started to laugh.

Kari elbows Davis in the chest and he stops laughing.

"Three will be fine and any way are plain is about to leave" said Kari.

Cody put his stuff on the platform as the three boarded the plain.

In America.

"Hey teeks" said Matt as T.K was then walking threw his front doer.

T.K let out a small "hey" from his lips as he headed up the stair's to were he would be staying.

"So you need any help with you're stuff?"called Matt up the stair's.

"No" replied T.K as he slung his stuff onto the bed and slammed the doer

Matt was shocked at his brothers actions and decided it would be best to leave his for a while.

30 Minutes Later 

Matt knocked on his brothers "new" bedroom doer.

No answer.

He knocks again.

Still no answer.

He opens the doer quietly and sees his brother on his bed starring at nothing at the celling with his ipod headphones on his ears, Matt walks up to him and lifts his headphones of off him.

"So how was the flight?" he asked

T.K sat up and looked out the window for a second and turned his head back towards Matt.

"It was alright I guess" T.K answered and then starred out the window again.

"So what you won't for tea then?" Matt trying to see if he can get more than one or two words from him.

"Don't mind really, I'm going out for a bit" T.K stood up and walked out the doer, Matt followed.

"Don't be to late, ok?" Matt said as he watched T.K force his shoes on.

"I won't" T.K walked out the front doer and closed it behind him.

"God damn it what am I going to do with him!" Matt shouted out.

3 Hours Latter

"Matt I'm home" T.K called out while shutting the doer behind him, Matt could tell he was in a better mood from the tone of his voice.

"So Matt what we hav..." He couldn't finish his sentence as a figure stood in front of him and it took him by shock.

"Hey T.K" said Kari nervously.

T.K couldn't bleave his eyes the one of two people who he moved to America had followed him.

"Matt what the hell is this?!" Said T.K as he stormed passed Kari and headed into the room were Matt was, he was then shocked again to see that Matt wasn't alone.

"Cody?, Davis?, Matt what the hell is going on?".

(A/N Dun Dun Dun!. Special thanks to Dave from Blue Sky's for providing me with the song if you would like the song ask in your review and ill tell you how to get it.)


	5. Love Hurts

(A/N Thanks for reviewing this guys. This is now more popular than my previous story that I didn't get to finish)

Disclaimer: once again I don't own digimon or any songs that are typed up in this story.

Lord Pata: thanks again for reviewing this.

Storyteller of dimensions: Don't worry I'm getting there and no wait.

RainbowSprinkle: yeah sorry my spelling isn't 100 good and I appreciate you saying it's one of the best you've read but if you look hard there are some really good ones out there. 

Chapter 4 Love Hurts

"Oh T.K I was so worried about you" said Kari as she walks into the room and stands behind T.K.

"Why would you worry about me when you got Davis?" Asked T.K as he turned around to face Kari.

"Because we are friends T.K, don't do this please" Kari finished her sentence and put her hand on his shoulder but T.K just brushed her off and walked over to the couch and stood in front of Matt.

"Matt what in the blue hell is going on, why didn't you tell me about this?" he looks at Matt with hatred in his eyes.

"Come on Teek's I don't like seeing you like this you need to snap out of this ok?" Matt stares back at his Brother.

"Don't give me that whole "Teek's" crap I don't need It and I don't need anyone of you especially you Davis, now get out, all of you, now!."

"T.K you can't talk to them like that there my friends to and more important this is my house."

T.K turns his back on them and walks towards the doer were Kari is standing "Get out of my way Kari" he pushes her away and walks to the doer "If there not going I will" he opens the front doer walks threw and slams it behind himself. 

"I knew this was a bad idea" mentioned Cody as he let out a deep sigh. 

"Don't worry Cody he will snap out of it soon" Matt pauses gets up "Any one want any thing to drink?" asked Matt as he walked over to the kitchen. 

"No thanks" said both Cody and Davis in unison. 

"What about you Kari?" asked Matt as he looked over and he wasn't there.

"What? Were is she?" Asked Davis as he looked over at Matt.

"I bet I know" Said Cody as he looked towards Matt and they both nodded there head. 

"You two better tell me were she is" said Davis as he started to get angry. 

"Were do you think?" answered Matt as he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh" Davis slumped down onto the couch and put his chin on his hands. "So now what?"

"I think we need to let them have some time" said Cody as he looked across at Matt.

"Yeah I think that would be best" Said Matt as he looked out the window and let out a sigh. Davis didn't answer and just stared blankly at the television that wasn't even turned on.

The Park

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lyin' here tonight  
_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain _

How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
as I'm fadin' away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

Everybody's screamin'  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slippin' off the edge  
I'm hangin' by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
As I'm fadin' away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

T.K took of his headphones as the song faded of he looks to his right and Kari is siting there looking out into the distance, all he could think about how beautiful she looked with the setting sun on her that was just passing threw a couple of trees and how that he realized how her eyes seemed to sparkle with or without the light he remembered how much he loved her and how much of an idiot he was for leaving her behind in Japan and even without telling her, "but no I shouldn't be thinking this she loves Davis and only Davis she's never had any feeling's for me and why would she wont to have feelings for me anyway" was all he could think to himself. 

"T.K?"

He snapped out of his trance and realized that Kari was staring him in the face. "Yes?" he wisped.

"Why you walk out of Matt's house?" Kari asked as she turned her head and faced the floor.

"Just did I guess" he wisped once again. 

"T.K snap out of this now, I'm you're friend, you're not supposed to talk to you're friend's like this. 

He didn't answer he just turned his head and looked in the complete opposite direction, Kari couldn't be leave he was ignoring her, she grab his shoulder turned him round and slapped him across the face, T.K's cheek was now beeping red he lifted his hand up and placed it were she slapped him, Kari was stunned she couldn't be leave she had just slapped her best friend and it wasn't just a little slap she put all of her force into it, she stood up and ran passed T.K but it wasn't long before she was stopped she didn't know why until she looked down and T.K's hand was wrapped round her wrist.

"I'm so sorry T.K" she whelped as tears started to form in her eyes and some were all ready half way down her cheek, Kari was now scared of what he might do to her but after a minute nothing happened until T.K lent down and placed his lips upon hers, she didn't no what to do she was in love with Davis and here is her best friend now kissing her, she was about to pull away but she couldn't but T.K had let go off her, she realized it was wrong but she just couldn't pull her self away because it felt so right. T.K pulled away and just stared into Kari's eyes Kari was also staring into his, but T.K noticed she was till crying he put his arms around her and pulled her into a deep and love filled hug and to T.K's surprise she hugged him back and buried her face into his forearm. T.K's eyes then looked beyond Kari and noticed a figure. 

"Davis" He wisped into Kari's ear Kari let go and turned around to see that Davis had been there all along spying on them with pure hatred in his eyes "Davis..." was all what Kari could say before Davis ran towards them both and tackled T.K down to the ground Kari with a look of disbelief on her eyes.

"How dare you put you're hands on her and let alone kiss her!" Davis screamed down T.K's ear.

"Davis you don't understand this is the exact reason I came here so something like this wouldn't happen" Davis wasn't listening and with full force punched T.K in the nose witch burst open with blood flowing out of it, T.K screamed in pain and put his hands up in front of his face to defend himself and then Davis let out another devastating blow to his face followed by a knee to the chest, T.K was now gasping for air with blood still trickling down his face.

"Davis stop!" yelled Kari

"Why should I! Asked Davis who was still on top of T.K and holding onto the back of his head with his fist in the air. Just as Kari opened her mouth Matt ran up behind Kari. 

"Davis get you're filthy hands of my brother now!" yelled Matt

"Give me one good reason why I should." asked Davis 

"Because if you don't I will beat the living shit out of you" Matt was now staring down Davis as in daring him to make one more move agents his brother. 

"Fine what ever" Davis got off of T.K and walked over to Kari "Come on let's go".

"But..." Kari wisped she was still crying and had no idea what was going on. 

"No Buts now lets get out of here and find Cody were going home" Davis grabbed Kari by the wrist and took her over to were Cody was standing behind Matt "Were out of here Cody"the three put there back to the fallen T.K and Matt who was kneeling over him and headed of into the distance. 

"T.K you alright buddy?" asked Matt who helped T.K onto his feet. 

"Yeah I'm alright thanks" replied T.K who was getting the blood off of his face.

"Come on let's head home" Matt and T.K headed in the direction for Matt's house and faded of into the setting sun light.

(A/N wow that felt awesome to write I hope you all like it too and this is also the first time I've done proper descriptions so if you like me doing that please say so)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon if I did wow my life would be a lot easier

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any quotes from offer shows **wink wink**

(A/N I'm so sorry guys and girls about the wait I started writing this last week and lost it and on the 8th I had a meeting with my school because of my atendence because I've missed so much their discussing if they should hold me back a year so things have been going crazy for me the past few days)

* * *

Chapter 5: Friends Forever 

Kari awoke with sweat dripping down her forehead this was the third time she had been woken up by one of her dreams that night but she wouldn't call them dreams more like nightmares. She looked to her left were her clock was sitting on her bedside table it read "3:32 am" she couldn't be leave that it was so late, she then looked around the room and realized that she was still in America and that everything she dreamed about happened she was just reliving it over and over again. She arouse from her bed and headed over to the windowsill and pooped her head threw one of the curtains and gazed up at all the bright lights in the sky, she smiled when ever she woke up in the middle of the night she would always do this but that hadn't happened since the night T.K left for America, all she could think about back then was; what If he doesn't come back? And thats when she started to spend more and more time with Davis and realized that he was a handsome and very charming lad, but all she could think about tonight was what happened under 10 hours ago with her, T.K and Davis, she didn't know what to do or who to run too for help and she couldn't even ring Tai and tell him what happened because of the time difference between Japan and America, she felt like screaming for a SOS for the hope that someone might come along and help her, she headed back over to her bed and decided she might as well try and get some sleep she knelled down and pulled the covers back and at the same time and relaxed her back on the soft canvas of her bed, she pulled the covers over her and leaned to the side, as a tear started to stream down her right cheek she slowly drifted of in too a deep sleep.

Davis walked down the corridor and walked up to Kari's room and knocked "Kari its breakfast time" it was 7:30am and Davis had been up half an hour and that's what time the hottle manager said that when the breakfast would be served. Davis didn't get an answer the first time so he called threw the doer "Your loss" and headed down to were he would fill his stomach up well at least enough until lunch. He walked down the stairs to only come face to face with Kari who was now brining up a plate of a delicious cooked breakfast "Hey I was now bringing this up for you and me" Kari answered and smiled.

"Oh alright then" Davis was clearly surprised about how cheerful she was especially after last night "Ill be up in a minute just going to grab a drink" Davis walked past her and over to were they were serving the food and drinks as Kari headed up the stairs she let out a sigh of relief. Davis grabbed a can of Mountain Dew it was a recommendation from Matt when they arrived. He looked towards the staircase and went up the stairs and headed to Kari's room, he opened the doer to see Kari with a big smile on her face eating her fully cooked breakfast and opposite her there was a plate for Davis "So you gonna just stand there all day or are you going to come and join me?" Kari looked over towards Davis and offering his plate to him."Uh yeah, of coerce" Davis sat in front of Kari can in hand and all he could think about was "Why is she acting this way?".

A few blocks away the mood was not as good as the mood Kari was in, in fact it was the exact opposite. Inside Matt's house he was standing in front of T.K who was siting on the couch with his head buried in his hands "What the hell do you think you were doing?" T.K didn't answer "So its going to be like this then?" T.K shrugged his shoulders "Fine then" Matt was about to walk off but he noticed his brother was not happy at all so he sat next to him and put his arm around him "Come on mate cheer up" Matt shook him but all T.K did was remove his head from his hands and lent agents Matt with tears falling down his cheeks and a big mark on his chin that was all different shades of red and blue. He muttered out "This is why I came here so something like this wouldn't happen" Matt help his brother up agents him and whispered "I think you should apologize to Davis and Kari and tell them everything, don't you?" T.K looked up at Matt and nodded but then said "Can you right them so that we can talk here?" he asked and Matt stood up and said "Yes" and headed in to the back room were the phone was.

A few minutes latter Matt walked back in while saying "Yeah there on their way" but T.K was know were to be seen "Oh not again" he walked over to the coat rack and noticed that T.K's shoes and coat were gone so Matt graded his Shoes and coat and headed out the front doer saying to himself while looking up in the sky "So what's next eh?". Matt headed over to the hotel were Davis and Kari were staying Cody had to go home that morning because he had an exam to do. He walked up to the hotel desk and asked "Witch room is Davis Motoniya staying in?" "Flour 3, room 13" replayed the person who was sitting behind the desk, "Thank you." Matt ran towards the stairs and ran up then to the third flour and ran towards room 13 "Davis its Matt" Matt began to knock on the doer loudly, Davis opened the doer "Hey Matt wears the fire? We were just about to leave" He asked with a grin on his face. "It's T.K after I hanged up I went back and he was no were to be seen" Matt paused "We need to go find him" Matt started to run towards the stairs "Come on hurry up" he called back "Coming" Davis grabbed his coat "Ill be back in a minute Kari" He called to her as he chased after Matt "Um ok" was all that came out of Kari's mouth.

Davis and Matt both split up looking for him but they had no idea were he could of gone T.K doesn't know many places and Davis well this was his first time here so he had no idea were he was going, he only knew a few streets between Matt's house and the hotel he and Kari were staying at so he was just looking randomly. Matt on the offer hand knew all the places and most of the hiding spots and short cuts but he didn't know what ones T.K knew so he was also just guessing were he might be. After 2 and a half hours of searching Matt decided to call Davis.

"You found him yet?" were the first words Matt heard "No, this isn't looking good" he replied "I know I just checked in with Kari and T.K hasn't been there yet" "I think we should head home and wait" "yeah I guess your right" Davis paused "Ill see you in a few minutes, k?" "Yeah see you there" they both hanged up Matt was looking threw alleyways near the house were T.K might of been but he wasn't so he made the short walk back home. Davis was looking along the cliff side and down on the beach but same as Matt no luck, so he started to walk down along the beach and make his way to Matt's house. While walking along the beach he saw a figure sitting on a lump of concrete that was sticking out of the sand, it was T.K, Davis walked over to him and sat right next to him not saying a word, T.K looked to his side and noticed Davis was siting there not talking so he looked forward again and out into the miles of ocean that was sitting in front of them. After a few minutes of silence Davis spoke up "So we gonna head home in a bit its starting to get cold" he said it like nothing had happened this brought happiness and confusion to T.K why was he being so nice and why wasn't he mad at him and acting like last night didn't happen but Davis was right, it was getting cold "Davis?" muttered T.K as he turned his head "Yeah?" Davis also turned his head "How come your being so nice? Especially after what happened last night" T.K asked as he looked out into the distance, "Were friends Teeks more than just that were friends for life" Davis looked out into the distance as T.K let out a sigh "and plus were not going to let a girl get in the way of our friendship are we?" Davis asked "I guess not" whispered T.K "Plus who knows whats going to happen in the future, I mean anything could happen but the one thing you and me must agree on" Davis turned his head towards T.K and so did T.K "Whats that?" asked T.K " We must promise if one of us dies we will always reamer them and look after Kari know matter what happens, ok?" Davis looked into the sky with a smile on his face. "Yeah I agree I mean anything can happen" T.K held out his hand but Davis brushed his hand away and hugged his best friend "I'm sorry Davis" T.K said as he braced Davis with his arms "I know mate, now come on lets head back" Davis stood up as did T.K "T.K do you know what everyone is afraid of in his or her life?" Davis asked as he a T.K started to walk "No whats that?" T.K was confused "Were afraid of what we cant see and what we cant see is the future, don't forget our promise keep it with you for the rest of you're life ok? Davis smiled "Of coerce" T.K answered as he also smile as he and Davis headed back home everything was looking good but something that was about to happen will change the rest of their lives for ever.

(A/N: One of my greatest things I have ever wrote that was great to write something like that and now that I have devolved the character more I hope everyone enjoys it the next chapter will be up at a guess same time next week or early next week, were I got Davis little quote there the first half is from bleach volume 1 and the 2nd half is my own words.)


End file.
